


Are you sure...?

by ToDragons



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: But I think you are used to it by now, Cedrick, Devil, M/M, ME - Freeform, Nobetawedielikeman, Pairupevent, Swearing, Trust, is - Freeform, lots and lots of swearing, the
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDragons/pseuds/ToDragons
Summary: Cedrick has had enough of his twin's bullshit.





	Are you sure...?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome and enjoy guys! This was written to our Discord's pair-up, and sadly doesn't have an end yet <s>so-so sorry, but school got me in the softs<s>.</s></s>

“I’m so glad you could make it, Marius!” came the a happy greeting.

With a wide smile, Marius nodded and offered his palm for a handshake. “I’m happy that you invited me. How are the kids? Did you like the series I mentioned?”

Accepting the hand, Cedrick nodded. “Ahh, it was lovely, and everything is perfect. Will learnt how to swim, and Tina finally stopped sucking on her thumb while sleeping. They enjoy summer-break and especially that Dom is there to play with them.”

With a low hum, Marius sat down on a chair. He totally could have guessed where Dominic was in the last two weeks. Since they were able to pressure Dom to get in touch with his twin again, they were unsparatable, and as it turned out, Cedrick’s family loved to have the man around. Especially the three kids. 

Who would have guessed that Dominic fucking Brunsmeier, that invincible piece of shit, who looked like a shitty, drunk racoon every damn morning, was this good with children. He knew what to say, what not to do and how to approach them. Cedrick couldn’t even get his own kids to change into their pajamas, but the second Dom asked them, they did it without further fuss. Cedrick was honestly amazed by this. 

“Well, I’m happy to hear that he has a place to stay” grimacing, Marius turned away. 

With a gentle smile Cedrick laid against the back of his wheelchair. Until this day Marius still didn’t know what happened to his legs, and no matter what he did or asked, neither Dom, nor Cedrick told him the secret. After a while, Marius just let it go and didn’t ask anymore. 

“Are you still mad at him?” came the soft question, throwing him off of his trail of thoughts. 

Playing with the menu in front of him, Marius shrugged. “I’m not mad at him!”

“Oh, come on, Dom told me you had an argument!”

“And that’s totally true, but I’m not mad at him. I’m just- I’m just disappointed, okay? Can you imagine how it could feel when he is shouting at me that I’m not enough to do a job?”

With a small smile, Cedrick nodded. “Trust me, I know more than anybody how that feels!”

Marius shat his mouth and turned his head down. “I’m sorry, I didn’t m-mean-”

“Ah, don’t sweat it, that was years ago!” Cedrick waved it off with a grin and signed to the patient waitress to come get their orders. After they were done with that, putting his elbows on the table, the man turned to Marius. Looking at them, their faces were perfect copies of the other, but Cedrick hated beards. It was alright to Marius, not everybody needed to look like a hobo; and after all, it was nice to know that Dominic would look handsome even with face smooth as a baby butt. “But I didn’t come here to talk about my personal conflicts with my idioter half.”

With a snort, Marius nodded. “Yeah, right. Sorry.”

“Can you at least give him a chance to explain himself?”

Marius crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Explain what? That he doesn’t think I’m capable of being a soldier? That I’m weak and just a tinkerer, and I should stay in the lab, so he, as a ‘big, strong’ Rambo copy can solve all problems in the world? I don’t want to hear this again Cedrick, I’m sorry. If he wants to talk, then sure, he can come home and have a nice chat above a cup of coffee, but I’m not sure if I won’t punch him in the face.”

Laughing a bit Cedrick rolled his eyes. “Oh my gosh, you deserve each other!”

Marius looked up at him. “What?”

Before Cedrick could answer, the waitress arrived back with their drinks. The older opened a small pack of brown sugar, tipping it into his mug. It was a nice Cafeteria, where Cedrick invited him for a little chat. It was a nice, sunny afternoon, oddly warm for England’s normal weather, it was a small miracle on it’s own. Marius saw an elderly lady walking her dog, a younger couple hand in hand and a family of four heading towards the park nearby. He couldn’t hold back a small smile, it would have been lovely to catch a beer with Jordan and Maxim, but- He pulled a face. But Dom was away, and they were his best friends after all. Maybe he could call Monika instead. 

Marius looked into his mug, stirring his coffee with his little spoon with a pout. Going with Monika will be nice, but still-

“I think if you would call him up now, you could get over the argument in a few hours and then you would have the whole evening to go out together!” yet again, Cedrick’s voice woke him up from his thinking. 

“What are you implying? Hm?” avoiding any reasonable reply, Marius just took a sip from his coffee.

“That you should talk this through and then both of you would be free to go without hard feelings!”

“I would totally forget everything if he would apologize, which he is incapable of, so we are lost anyways, aren’t we?”

“So you want to throw away your relationship with Dom because of a stupid argument?” asked Cedrick with a smile. 

Marius lifted an eyebrow. “My relationship with Dom? We are sharing a flat because of the rent. I don't know what kind of a relationship are you talking about!"

Cedrick let out a little snort, but Marius was used to it. Dom had a very similar gesture. "Are you serious? Nothing more, just roommates?"

"Sure! What else would it be?"

"Maybe I remember wrong, but you mentioned how you two spend every saturday morning having breakfast together!" Marius started to see even more similarities in the twin's behaviour hearing this from Cedrick. He was pretty sure, that the man liked to mock him just as much as his brother.

"That-" Marius muttered a curse. "That is- called a friendship, Cedrick."

"Okay! How about the fact that you are going out together to every party?”

“Why do you want our friendship to be more than a friendship, Cedrick? Friends go out all the time!”

“Yeah. Friends. But friends hang out with others too, and you two are going everywhere together. To have a drink with Maxim and Jordan, to have a dinner by Monika’s, you went to Alexandr’s wedding together!”

Taking a big gulp, Marius turned down his head. “We are just friends!”

“God, Marius, who do you want to fool? Me or yourself? You two are practically together!”

"Oookay, now please take a step back?" Marius started to get stressed; this was nothing but Cedrick seeing what he wanted to see. The man made up stuff, which he was pushing on Marius now, and he didn't really like it. It wasn't true.

Right, he was in good terms with Dominic, he loved to live and hang out with him, but there was nothing more. Nothing- right? Thinking back at it, they really spent most of their free time together, and he did like Dom very much. The man was funny, in a trashy, sarcastic way, they had the same taste in music and movies, not even talking about food! They loved to make food together, and the cleaning up wasn't even that hard after eating when Dominic was around. 

But yet again, Cedrick didn't give him enough time to think about his life. "How about the time Dom promised Maxim and Jordan to go out with them, but you got sick, so he cancelled and stayed with you!?"

Blinking in confusion, Marius just asked. "He had plans with the guys?"

“He had!” nodded Cedric, but he was losing his patience slowly.

At that, Marius felt his cheeks warm up. "I didn't know this…"

"Oh he didn't tell you? Interesting!" Cedrick put his elbows on the table again, look at Marius. "He did tell me. And he told me about your kiss too!"

Getting even more embarrassed, Marius turned his head away. It wasn't for the reason that Cedrick knew about their kiss, no. Most of his friends knew about the damn kiss, who would he lie to! The reason behind his sweaty palms and feverishly red cheeks was because he didn't know which kiss was Cedrick talking about; by that time, they shared many. 

When they were drunk, both of them tended to be… handsy. And hungry. And horny. Mostly horny. At first? They were so shocked, they couldn’t even talk for a week, they just avoided to look at each, but by now? They learnt to- go with the flow, but Cedrick didn’t need to know this. Actually, Marius was surprised that Dom didn’t mention this to his brother.

Marius lifted his head and looked at Cedrick. “Listen I know how this looks, but I swear to God, we are not toget-”

“You might swear this to your God, but I would totally ask my 'roomie' about his perspective on the case” Cedrick cut him with a small smile. 

Marius lifted his eyebrows in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, that Dominic most certainly doesn’t think that you are incapable of being a good soldier, he was just worried about you.”

Even more confused, Marius produced the most idiotic grimace Cedrick has ever seen. “Hold on! What are you pointing at here?”

“I’m not pointing anywhere! I just- I think you should talk a bit more about you two just being friends, because he might not think like you think! That’s all I’m- suggesting!”

"Cedrick, just spit it out already!" Marius snapped. 

The other man offered a cheeky grin, then he dropped the F bomb. "He likes you."

His words was followed by silence, and Marius felt blood getting cold in his veins. He couldn't say anything, he was just blinking and gaping like fish in a plastic bag.

He was replaying all his memories connected to Dominic from this point of view now and fuck. This explained a lot, and suddenly he found himself praying to God - or anything really-, to open the ground under him so he can dig himself. Fuck-fuck-doublefuck. He felt all his blood rush to his face, he felt like fainting. He wanted to die.

Cedrick was watching his face with a grin growing bigger and bigger by second. He lived the time of his life watching the horror and emotions spreading through Marius, that fucker. He even dared to produce a shit eating grin- annoyingly similar to his twin’s. This fucker. This. Fucker. How dared he get Marius all flustered!? This wasn’t even true. This couldn’t be true.

Why on Earth would Dom like him? Why on fucking Earth would Dominic keep silent about such thing?! This couldn’t happen. He was just a tinkerer to that man, just a- just a fellow GSG9, who was smaller than him, and was an easy target to jokes and games. Okay, they became friends after a while, and they might have became very close too, but this didn’t mean that Dominic liked him! And if he would like him, why wouldn’t he tell a thing!? This just didn’t make any sense, and Marius started to get mad at Cedrick for delivering such a punch into his face. And the man didn’t even looked like he is sorry, no! He was the Devil, in a wheelchair, looking like a nice family dad, but deep down, he loved to watch the world burn!

He definitely enjoyed that he could see Marius’ face burn. Because that was the case here; the pilot sitting, looking dumb, flushed like a schoolgirl. 

Cedrick smiled at him. “Sooo- what do you think?”

“I-I don’t think anything! This just can’t be true!”

“Listen, we can say anything about Dom, that he is rude, and sometimes aggressive, we can even say, that he is an asshole, but you know what he isn’t? A liar. He told me this. And he told me not to tell you, but I don’t actually care. I’m happy that my brother found himself somebody he likes, even if that person is- entirely blind for affection!”

“W-wha- I’m n-not bind! I just- this is- I don’t actually know what to say!”

“Knowing both of you, I think you might like him as well!”

“W-what?!” Marius’ eyes rounded. “I- No? I like him as a friend!”

“Mhm, let's talk about that kiss a little, shall we? I might remember wrong, but I think you told me that your knees started to tremble…?”

“Yeah- but-”

“There are no buts here, Marius!” Cedrick smiled. “You like to be with him. You like to kiss him. There is nothing wrong with liking somebody!”

Changing tactic Marius turned away, clearing his throat. “If he really likes me, then I want to hear if from him and not you!”

“Oh, you will!” smiling, Cedrick crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

Marius turned to face Cedrick with so much force he almost fell down. “What? What are you talking about!?”

“I would suggest you to collect your own thought too!”

Blinking furiously, Marius started to shake his head slowly. “What- why are you saying this?”

“Oh, Cedrick placed his hand on his mouth, mockingly acting like he is surprised. ”didn’t I tell you? I invited Dom too!” 

Fuck!

Marius felt like fainting. “What-? Why? When will he arrive…?!”

Cedrick looked at his watch, checking the time, then, with a very nice, calm and collected smile, he turned towards the door of the cafeteria. “Oh? Now!”

Marius felt a panic attack slowly build in him, as he slowly turned towards the door too, and- Goddamit! - saw Dominic enter the fucking cafeteria. When the man saw him, his eyes rounded too, which meant, that Cedrick tricked him into this too. Fucking great! Although compared to him, Dom knew how to pretend to be completely okay in any situation. He just adjusted his signature jacket, cleared his throat and stepped closer. “Hey! I didn’t know Marius was invited too!” 

His brain being reduced to mashed potatoes by Cedrick, Marius couldn’t even say anything, but he caught the evil little glint in Cedrick’s eye, as he looked up at his twin. He somehow wanted to sign to Dom, to get out and run away from the Devil himself, but sounds didn’t come out of his mouth.

“Yeah! We were just discussing some stuff!”

Dominic lifted an eyebrow, already sensing something. He glanced at Marius, trying to understand why is the pilos this pale. “What?”

Smiling, Cedrick winked at his brother, before dropping the ultimate annihilating bomb at both of them. “How you were in love with Marius, obviously!”

**Author's Note:**

> I mean... Cedrick is lovely, isn't he? :D Leave a comment if you agree!


End file.
